


The Leo Treatment

by Flame_Doctor



Category: Pirate101 (Video Game)
Genre: Beating, Crack Treated Seriously, Fear, Leo's not happy, M/M, One Shot, Original Character(s), Poor Quentin, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:07:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25219741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flame_Doctor/pseuds/Flame_Doctor
Summary: The Black Lion, also known as Leo, finds out through his contacts that a lone redcoat, Quentin, is out to arrest his boyfriend. The Lion teaches said redcoat a lesson that he will never forget. Credit to my friend for Leo's character.In short, nervous Quentin gets his ass kicked by some guy's menacing boyfriend.
Relationships: JamaLeo
Kudos: 1





	The Leo Treatment

**Author's Note:**

> Pirate Dictionary:
> 
> Gullet: a location in Skull Island's Jonah Town, that of which rests on the back of a living whale
> 
> Frogfather: the head of crime operations in Jonah Town. He has eyes and ears everywhere in Skull Island and is allied with Leo

Leo led the unsuspecting redcoat across the walkways of Gullet with a sense of purpose, watching his step as he traversed the decrepit wooden boards.

"Are you sure it's this way?" Quentin asked him, still frowning at the smell of it all. "This seems like an...odd meeting spot..."

“Yes, I’m sure.”

They came upon a dead end - one that was wide in space yet dimmer than dusk and right in view of the Frogfather's Sanctum - as the redcoat stopped. The countless swinging lanterns that lit the strange place creaked and whined within the eerie quiet.

"...there's nothing here..." The redcoat observed, turning to face Leo with uncertain eyes before his blood ran cold.

“I have spies all over the skyway,” Leo began, his icy, blue eyes causing Quentin’s limbs to freeze. The aura of danger radiating off of the Black Lion was enough to stop Quentin in his tracks. “Is what they’ve been telling me true?” he demanded, “about you wanting to arrest Jamal?”

"I-...you-...he-..." The redcoat’s stutter failed to vanish as incoherent words escaped him. Looking back, he found himself a few steps away from dropping right off a ledge and into the sludge below. Taking a stiff step back, he failed to swallow the lump of terror in his throat as his legs refused to listen to him.

“Well?” Leo hissed at him, cold glare never diminishing. “Is it?”

Quentin nodded, but the movement was done in such a manner that it appeared that he was almost bowing his head.

"It is...sir..." Although he wasn't looking at Leo directly, the redcoat didn't dare remove him from his sight as he slowly began to accept his fate. Leo's aura remained lethal as the feather on his black hat didn’t move an inch in the windless, putrid stagnance that was Gullet.

“Who gave you these orders?”

Several beats of hesitation passed, and after some visible confliction, Quentin finally caved.

"General Charles Morris," he gulped, "of the Marleybonian Navy."

“Are you still going to carry out those orders?”

The redcoat’s stubborn green eyes looked right into Leo’s.

"I am."

This was a problem, but Leo knew that despite the guy’s loyalty, this ‘Quentin’ obviously wasn't willing to fight him - not now, and not like this. With that, Leo reached for the other man’s sword, quickly pulling it from its sheath. Time to take care of the problem.

"If you're going to kill me,” the redcoat began, eyes downcast as Leo dropped his sword with a clink before kicking it aside, “then can you at least do it quickly?" Leo didn't respond, nearing him wordlessly as Quentin braced himself. It was a good thing he did, as his next sensation was receiving a roundhouse kick to the center of his back. The blow threw him to the ground, knocking the wind out of him.

Out of ingrained habit, Quentin began the frantic process of standing up, but the motion was quickly interrupted by the next kick, which was wide and directed at his side. Then there was another, aimed for his gut, which he tried to block, but doing so only earned him a crashing hit to the elbows. He felt the impact of it all the way through to his teeth.

As the blows kept coming, he threw his arms up to shield himself from any aimed for his head, but none arrived. He lost count of how many times his ribs were rattled in place and his lungs were forcefully emptied of air, but not once was his head so much as brushed. So Leo wasn't trying to kill him. Not yet, his fears shrieked as the Lion reached out to swat away a tempted, red wisp fruit that was fluttering closeby before getting back to work.

From a nearby window, a rather tipsy Jamal looked on with awe, muttering to himself.

"Why is my boyfriend pummeling one of his majesty's men?"

By the time the beating was over and done with, Leo was hardly out of breath while Quentin, on the other hand, was hardly able to breathe. He failed to register being dragged into the elevator bucket of Gullet, and he was unable to process the sensation of being transported on a moving ship.

Quentin awoke hours later to find himself on the splintered, wooden floor of his bunkhouse with a chill against his skin and overflowing terror in his bones. He had no willpower left to even lift himself onto the hammock that served as a bed. He remained there for most of the evening before being found by allies Emmett and Lily, who did their damndest to aid in his recovery. Leo had received a harsh slap to the face the next morning from Lily, but it by no means reversed what he had done.

**Author's Note:**

> "Why is my boyfriend pummeling one of his majesty's men?"
> 
> That was the joke line that drove me to write this story.


End file.
